This application is in response to NIH PA# PA-03-170 entitled Health Promotion Among Racial and Ethnic Minority Males. A large body of evidence indicates that racial/ethnic disparities in health behaviors significantly contribute to the higher rates of morbidity and mortality in African American (AA) men. It is also firmly established that regular physical activity (PA) reduces the risk of many chronic diseases and increases longevity. Despite the positive relationship between PA and several health outcomes, national studies indicate a significantly higher prevalence of regular PA among white than AA adults and among younger versus older adults. In addition, experiences by both investigators and practitioners diffusing community- based PA programs serving older adults indicate far less participation by men in general and particularly by racial/ethnic minority men. The disparity in rates of PA and dismal participation in community PA programs may then be contributing factors to the severe health disparities that exist with older AA men. Thus, the overall goals of this project are to: 1) identify barriers and facilitators to engaging in PA for older AA men, 2) broaden our understanding of age and culturally appropriate PA for older AA men, and 3) design and implement a pilot intervention to test the feasibility of increasing PA among older AA men. AIM 1: To identify individual, social, cultural and community barriers to and facilitators of PA in AA men age 45-84 years. In- depth interviews with older AA men and those that routinely interact with them will allow for exploration of individual, social, cultural and community structural (environmental) components that may interact with other factors (e.g., age) to impact PA beliefs, preferences, and behaviors among older AA men. AIM 2: Develop and pilot-test for feasibility a culturally relevant and gender-appropriate PA promotion program for older AA men. Findings from the in-depth interviews will guide the implementation of a community-based pilot intervention to encourage and assist older AA men in initiating and maintaining regular PA. The need to better understand the factors influencing PA in older AA men is paramount because they suffer much higher rates of acute and chronic physical and mental conditions that can be ameliorated by regular PA. Thus, PA can help reduce human suffering, offset premature death and disability, and improve quality of life for a segment of the population stricken by abysmal health - older AA men. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]